Bishies Just Wanna have Fun!
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: A Y.Bakura one shot,just random sillyness which wouldnt leave me along untill I wrote it, then it just sat and rotted on my hdd untill now! I hope you like it.


Bishies just want to have Fun

**Bishies just want to have Fun!**

It was late afternoon when Ryou returned home from visiting his friends at the Kame game shop. As much as he loved hanging out with his friends he dreaded to think what state his home would be in seeming as he had to leave his yami unattended. He sighed to himself as he slipped off his shoes noting that his darker half was still home and judging from the extra pair of shoes they had a guest.

"Yami I'm home!" he shouted into the living room as he made his way past the door to get to the kitchen for a drink. Surprised when he was met with complete and utter silence, he poked his head around the lounge door. Where he was met with more silence, the TV was switched off and stranger still there was no reincarnated thief sprawled across the sofa, the floor or any of the chairs. Frowning slightly he continued on his journey to the kitchen for a much needed cold drink, assuming his darker half must be sat outside in the garden with his guest. Imagine his surprise when he went out to check on them and see if they wanted a drink as well and he found yet again nothing. With a shrug he went back into the house a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in hand as he decided to check upstairs.

The white haired teen was half-way to the landing when he noticed a particular smell was hanging in the air. At first he couldn't place it, but as he ascended further it began to smell more and more like some kind of chemical. 'Oh kami-sama! What on earth has he done this time?' The young hikari wondered in exasperation, immediately regretting leaving the reincarnated spirit home alone for so long.

"Yami what on God's green earth is that smell?" he shouted through said reincarnated thief's bedroom door. Imagine his surprise when a head of very spikey blonde hair popped out from behind the bathroom door, causing him to jump a mile in the air when he recognized the voice coming from behind him. It was Yami no Marik, and when his yami and Marik's yami got together the results were never good.

"Smell? I don't smell any smell." He replied feigning innocence, "Hey Bakura! Do you smell anything? Your hikari wants to know." There was some movement from behind the door then Ryou could clearly hear his Yami's voice saying: "Hey welcome home hikari, I don't know what smell your talking bout but since you're on your feet already could you fetch us both a cold drink from the fridge?"

"We'll both be down in a minute" the blonde Egyptian added before closing the door again. Leaving Ryou even more clueless then he was before. After all this was the first time he'd come home to find both his yami and Marik's in the house without a single thing being broken. Shaking his head he made his way back down stairs praying to any god that would listen that they both weren't dismembering some poor sod's body in his bathtub.

As promised the two darks were indeed only a few minutes before they joined Ryou in the kitchen, only the young Brit almost did a double take. For a minute he thought he was seeing two Mariks as both males before him had blonde hair, albeit one was tanned and one was very pale.

"Y-Yami? What on earth have you done to your hair?" he asked staring at the duo as if he'd seen a ghost. Bakura and Marik just grinned like the lunatics they are.

"Don't you like it hikari? I've decided to go blonde! Marik's hikari assures me blondes have more fun then everyone else so I decided to try it out for myself. I must say it's working already if it's disturbing you as much as your facial expression suggests." The newly blonde thief commented with a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"And you believed him?" Ryou asked completely dumbfounded.

"Well when do you ever not see me and my hikari with a grin? Or laughing maniacally about something? Plus we're both blonde!" Yami no Marik chipped in.

"I suppose you have a point there." Ryou signed in defeat and simply shrugged before deciding to find refuse from the madness in the safety of his room, for fear of waking up blonde himself.


End file.
